User blog:CattySharpenerAndReginaCat/This is for Bubby
Sorry this is the only way to give Blerix Corrupted Flare info to you lol Name: Ignatius Nicknames: Freak (by Pentellow) Well darn she better have a virus buster Friends are Spook (best bud), Magenta, Okay, Maroon, and Colorblind Enemy is Rosegold (who corrupted her, but Ignatius 'didn't want to become one of Rosegold's pawns) Her role in Paradise is a serial corrupter, like Spook. Current state: 'WhO KnOwS bUsTeR Her species is shape Her gender is female Her shape is (obviously) a sphere She is hot pink (like all corrupts) Her hair is literal smoke at the tips She has Lycanthropy face features Her eyes are black Her theme is The Lunar Whale by Danimal Cannon and Zef Her powers are shapeshifting into any Blerix's Corruption shape or hero and her scepter. Her purification on her scepter was disabled, and she can no longer use her flying ability. Teleportation is still possible and can be used more often. She can also hypnotize people into doing her bidding if she feels lazy. Her voice beeps are the same, but lower pitched and distorted. Iris's beeps are also heard. Her voice sounds like me but deeper and distorted. Be sure to mention that no examples will be provided due to privacy purposes. Her backstory: 'Flare was trying to escape Spook, who was attempting to "wash" her to make her "true colors" show. During this process, Flare trips over a root of a tree, and falls on her face. Before she has time to stand up, a magenta triangle (Rosegold) dashes by and uses his magenta beam on her. Flare was dizzy, confused, and desperate, so she continued tr try to escape Spook, but she was practically corrupted, so she couldn't. She didn't even try to move because she knew it wouldn't be worth it. Some time later, '''Ignatius '''was roaming around, looking for someone she and Flare wanted to hurt for a while (Pentellow). While doing so, she accidentally ran into Rosegold, who turned and smiled at her in a creepy way. Rosegold then asked if the two could be "friends," but '''Ignatius '''had visions of her being used by Rosegold, so she shouted "NO" loudly. She then remembered Pentellow, who stole her Iris away from her. '''Ignatius '''then said, "I will find her, and make sure she never sees Iris -- or anyone -- ever again." Whenever she sees Pentellow and attempts to kill her, she singsongs (use this as her quote pls): "Pentellow! I know you're here, sweetie! Are you trying to steal my Iris away from me again? Well...'DON'T TRY ANYTHING. BEFORE YOU KNOW IT YOU'LL BE DECEASED, AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN." (Oh also Ignatius apologizes to Spook for trying to escape corruption, and she wouldn't make a mistake like that again. Spook accepted the apology and the two of them corrupt people side-by-side.) '''Ignatuis's '''personality is very determined to find Pentellow and kill her, then continue to corrupt anyone and everyone, no matter what the cost may be (basically, she's an insane psycho). Spook is with her whenever she wants to help '''Ignatius '''corrupt (which is all the time) or when she wants to finish the job of corrupting citizens. The two of them also say before corrupting the individual, "This will benefit us both...you know that, right...?" Her appearance is the same, but smoke hair and Lycanthropy facial features are visible. If I didn't add anything that I should have, then feel free to add anything you want. Category:Blog posts